


Jacob/Emmett Frye x Reader: Daddy Dearest

by Oreana



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: Request where the reader is seeing and spending time with Jacob Frye in his prime, finding out later that Emmett, the man they used to date, is his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> {IMPORTANT: I am afraid that no more Jacob Frye/Assassin's Creed works will come from me having been harassed out of the fandom for nearly half a year. I've lost my drive and passion for it entirely, but I appreciate the support and love that has come from some of my readers. <3 Thank you all for the fun times, but because of the death threats and other absurd comments thrown my way via Tumblr, I'd rather forget about this fandom entirely. Do not expect anymore updates of these stories.}
> 
> If you want to check on artwork/ headcanons/ RP snippets/ love letters/ and see if requests are open, please check my tumblr: The Blind Geisha Teahouse: http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/
> 
> More about Emmett (my headcanon, mind you) found here: http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/151392355698/viewing-this-on-mobile-click-the-site-map

You hated how much of a struggle things had been, but you couldn’t say the life your over half lived was the life you wanted to be welcomed into. Emmett was an Assassin by birth, and while he was attentive to your needs and loved you with every fiber of his being, you found yourself desiring more from him and his time, no matter how selfish it was to say.

He was late again…per usual. At his lodgings in Westminster, you had prepared a meal for the both of you in hopes of actually enjoying a quiet evening together, only to have his position as a Master Assassin dash that hope. You knew it wasn’t his fault. As an Assassin, he couldn’t afford to let his targets escape him or for them to cause further problems in London.

Still…was it so hard for there to be at least one evening where the two of you could enjoy one another’s company?

The ticking of the clock was the only comforting sound you had that evening, but it also caused a slight rise in sadness joined with anger with each passing sound. Fingers intertwined upon the tabletop, you waited for Emmett to walk through the door as the candles were lit and the dinner was already prepared. However, as the time continued to mercilessly pass, you realized that Emmett might not be home in time for the meal, and so, you reluctantly took to your feet, blew out some of the candles and worked on removing your hard work from sight.

Emmett never meant it…he never meant to be late, but it was starting to get you upset the further on you thought about it as you worked on cleaning off the plate of wasted food. It was so hard to survive in London as it was, and now you had to watch food be thrown out. It was difficult to even go through with the action, but you did it nonetheless.

With your hard work for a nice dinner hidden to the best of your ability, you tried to find comfort in just reading for the evening with an oil lamp resting upon the nearby table. It didn’t take long for the silence to be interrupted by the frantic sound of Emmett barging into the house with a labored breath to show he possibly ran the entire way home when unable to catch a carriage to make the process easier. Turning from your book, you gasped in a mixture of horror and relief as you saw the man was disheveled, soaked through by the rain that had apparently been pouring down just outside an hour ago, and had a bit of blood soaked through the chest portion of his attire.

“Emmett!” you cried in worry, hurrying towards him, your heart beating wildly. Your eyes wide and frantic, searching his weary face, you quickly gazed down at his heaving chest. “Whose blood is this now!” you exclaimed breathlessly.

“Not mine,” Emmett insisted through his heavy panting, closing the door behind him as he looked about the house just as panicked as you were with his roughed appearance. When he realized the time on his pocket watch was correct, he closed his eyes and nasally sighed at how empty the space felt currently. “I missed dinner…didn’t I?”

Hearing him ask such a thing, you tried to hide your sadness in the matter with a broken smile as you shook your head at his concern. “No, Emmett. It is fine…I promise you.” You could tell he was doing his best to get home in a hurry, and that’s all you could ask for…right?

The water continued to drip over the rim of his old top hat and patter upon the wooden floor as Emmett turned to you with an equally somber look. “It is **_not_** fine,” he insisted, his voice hardening at the dismissive words you spared him. Emmett turned to you then and gently grabbed onto your upper shoulders to make you look at him. “I should have been here on time, but the bloody mess I got myself into—.”

He paused as you yourself had closed your eyes as if to shut yourself off to his excuses. They were all the same excuses, and you knew they were justified, but you couldn’t help but be hurt by them all the same. Was being in love with an Assassin going to continue to be this difficult?

Emmett released his hold on you, removed his top hat and fondled with the old rim of it with another sigh to spare. “Why don’t I help you get ready for bed, (Y/N)? Will that suffice for a nice evening at least?”

You managed to smile at the thought and nodded. Perhaps the evening could be redeemed in some form. You could only hope.

As the two of you departed from the living room and headed to the bedroom, Emmett came up from behind you to slowly embrace you; his arms moving just under your chin to rest upon your chest as they overlapped there intently with his nose buried into your hair. You tried not to go rigid at the thought, as you did still desire his love and company, but you were starting to second guess yourself when it came to what you wanted now…what you desired.

“I am sorry, love,” he whispered intently into your ear before reaching behind you to begin working on unlacing and freeing you from your clothes. “I know I’ve been rubbish at being around when I am needed, but I am trying.”

As you felt your body less restricted thanks to the clothing being removed and your corset as well, you smiled a sort of honest smile that Emmett was unable to see as he was behind you. You moved a hand closer to his when it landed upon your hip to try and relax the anxious Assassin. “Emmett, I know…you have no reason to be sorry,” you soothed, letting your fingers remove from his slowly as the last of your clothing was removed, crumpling upon the floor to join the rest.

“I have **_every_** reason to be, love,” Emmett insisted through his clenched teeth as his hold upon you tightened. The Assassin urged you to turn around to look upon him. “I can tell you’re upset with me, even if you don’t say a word…I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better about all of this.”

The words just sort of shot from your mouth without a second thought, “Drop your Creed.”

Emmett flinched at the suggestion. “Love…you know I cannot do that. London needs me given the situation of the Assassins right now.”

Looking down at the floor and then back to the man you chose to give your heart to, you smiled brokenly with your lips thinned and a hesitant nod to follow. “I understand, Emmett.”

Perhaps he could tell you didn’t quite comprehend that, as he looked upon you with worry still. “Come on, (Y/N),” he whispered, turning towards the washroom door. “Let’s get you cleaned up for the night.”

“Me?” you asked a bit lightheartedly, heading with him to the bathroom even with him completely clothed still and you undressed. “What about you? You came home with blood all over your clothes.”

Emmett chuckled softly. “Ah, but it wasn’t my blood. I am just fine. I assure you.”

With the water filling the porcelain tub in time, Emmett made sure it was a decent temperature before aiding you into the freshly prepared bath. He had removed his dirty gloves and weapon as well to make the experience a little bit more enjoyable for yourself and him. As you attempted to relax, he made sure the oil lamp was close enough to aid in lighting the atmosphere.

His touch was gentle for someone who dealt with murder and death. Fingers gently applying pressure to your scalp to try and relax you as well as aid in washing your hair with the water he managed to dampen his hand with, Emmett moved his lips to your cheek to try rest your stressed mind and heart with loving distractions. Often times through the bathing process, his simple kiss would turn into several and a desire to be greedy for more.

You would gladly comply with a loving kiss in return, catching his lips in passing as you did care and adore him like no other, but the days and nights of not having him close were hard to endure no matter how you tried to mask it.

“So you said your father is active in the Creed as well?” you asked curiously once the soothing bath was over and you found yourself aided to your feet with Emmett’s help.

Emmett grabbed the nearby towel off of the hanging rack, fanning it outward for you to walk into so he could begin to dry you off. “Mhmm,” he answered, rubbing the gentle fabric against your bare, wet skin. “He was born into it as I was, same for my aunt.” Emmett never mentioned them by name, as he desired to keep their identities secret in worry that you may be forced to speak of their whereabouts if a Templar ever captured you. He figured the less you knew, the better it would be. “Seems to be a family affair at best.”

You could only wonder what that was like…what it was like to be born with your destiny already figured out for you. “The whole Assassin heritage thing sounds like royalty to me,” you admitted, taking the towel from Emmett to wrap about your body tightly to try and stay warm.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed at the thought. “How so?” he inquired, escorting you out of the room after letting the tub drain.

Shrugging, you made your way back into the bedroom in thoughts of putting on your nightgown. “I guess because it just feels the baby your spouse gives birth to is instantly brought into the Assassin line; as though it has no say.”

The man you loved shrugged his brow as well as moved a single shoulder in response to your comment. “I suppose, but the reason for that here in London is the British Assassins are not exactly as predominate as they once were, love. I had a choice in my decision, but I chose to be an Assassin and aid my father.”

As you looked off to the side in wonder of how things could be if he had chosen differently, Emmett’s finger touched your cheek to redirect your sights to him. Looking upon him so, you did your best to find your ease there in his gentle gaze as he encouraged a kiss from you, his lips caressed upon yours before teasing the thought of something deeper with his tongue lightly stealing a taste of your saliva from your lower lip. Your body tensed, but not in the manner of feeling the effects were unwelcomed—merely the opposite. With his hands trailing down your neck and moving to your towel, which was the only thing to conceal you currently, Emmett pushed it back and away to allow it to fall to the floor to expose you once more as his lips remained occupied by yours.

“Let’s not talk about that for now,” Emmett whispered, or perhaps, pleaded at the thought in a tone that was heavy with a desire for something else. “I just want to show you how much I love you.” His words were a heated mark upon your neck as his mouth had moved to such a destination to where you closed your eyes tightly at the feel of his teeth gently nipping at the exposed skin to try and excite the fires of pleasure within you, wanting to get you to submit to the thought.

The notion was easy to surrender to, and you found your hands returning the favor of undressing the man before you by sliding your palms over his decorative coat to allow it to join the floor with the other items that had made their way there before it. Honestly, he was more adorned with intricate clothing than you, so it was just easier to go right for his belt and begin to loosen it to where his pants could be maneuvered about; and so, you easily found the very thing you had been hunting for. Fingers casually stroking his cock to try and excite him further, you found Emmett heatedly urging you towards the covers of the nearby bed.

It was a gentle push, and with him upon you, his arms cradled you as though you were the most precious being to him. His mouth trailed downward from your neck to your breasts where he took gentle care in tending to the precious mounds with his fingers, tongue and mouth in near unison. His moans were obvious the further on you teased and tried to build up his excitement by rubbing the sensitive skin from base to tip. Emmett breathed his gentle praise upon your drying skin. “(Y/N)…my precious, beautiful, (Y/N)…how I love you…”

The words caused your heart to beat in rapid succession. Your grip upon his cock, which was swelling under your control, tightened all the more to the point Emmett removed your touch from it so that he could work on being rid of his attire further. His attention moved from trailing circles about your erect nipples with his tongue to your exposed entrance. His fingertips enticing the growing excitement within your stomach the longer the journey took from their previous destination upon your breasts.

Soon, they came upon your thighs and trailing his curious touch upon the lips of your entrance, Emmett used his index finger to enliven your clit with a gentle push and a few small circular motions. Your breath caught nearly in your throat and you found it almost difficult to even scream out in euphoria as you desired. Legs spread further apart to give him the room he would want to work, you clenched your fists upon the covers beneath you and focused on the building need for more.

“E-Emmett…!” you stuttered as his actions became a bit more vigorous; the Assassin even moved his thumb into the dampening cavern of your entrance to excite the thoughts of more. A sharp cry finally managed to make it out to the candlelit room as he continued. “Oh, God…just…fuck me already…!”

The Assassin couldn’t help but smirk at your forward response, his laughter barricaded behind his cocky grin the light captured. “Very lady like of you, (Y/N),” he teased, removing his thumb from your entrance then and noticing the stain of lubrication that was upon it.

“Sometimes…I think you just like to torture me till I say something vulgar,” you panted, watching as Emmett changed positions.

“I just like to watch you react,” Emmett answered matter-of-factly, his face inches from yours as he planted a sweet kiss upon your forehead, which was nearly matted with your hair given how warm and sweaty your naked form had become in the last few minutes. His arms moving underneath you then, he brought you close to his chest as the engorged head of his erection parted your lubricated entrance and teased every bit of your inner temple with his length.

You tasted his heated gasp at the warmth that engulfed him and the tight fit, no doubt, as he was blessed for a man his size. Biting at your lower lip, you closed your eyes to let the sexual high envelope you. Legs moving then to embrace his lower, freckled backside, you heeled upon him to encourage him onward and felt his muscles tense as his thrusting began at a slow pace before going a bit faster to let the lips of your entrance kiss upon every throbbing ridge of his cock.

His hands moving to your cheeks, Emmett kept your eyes upon his that were lidded in mounting ecstasy. Moving your hands to his in return, you encouraged him into a deep and heated kiss. Your tongue demanding a taste of his warm breath and the sweetness of his saliva, you soon felt the Assassin dig his knees into either side of you and bury his swollen manhood all the way in before his climax struck.

Breaking the string of saliva from his lips, you released a loud cry of excitement at the hot, sticky warmth filling you from the inside before pooling backward to mark the covers of the bed you were both upon. You struggled to even get his name past your dry throat as Emmett moved his attention then to your face, warmed by his actions, to which he began to kiss upon whatever surface he could—your cheeks, lips, forehead, and the area between your eyes to express his love further.

“How I love you,” Emmett’s words heavy with euphoria whispered as a reminder to you, his forehead resting upon yours to try and focus on coming down from his sexual high.

You closed your eyes to ingest his words with great care, smiling at them with a slow nod as you knew he did. He showed that with every little thing he did. “And I love you, Emmett,” you said quietly in return, though your heart (for some reason) ached all the same at sparing those words.

 

\--

 

You wished the times could have lasted a bit longer…but the moments with Emmett Frye didn’t get any better as you assumed they would, and so you found yourself leaving him months later. It was hard to move away from him as you knew he was trying, but you did so quietly and without drawing too much of a scene about it. You left him a note one day to find as you had packed what you needed to survive and took to Whitechapel, London to try and start anew. You were still heartbroken all the same as you hated having to destroy and hurt a man who loved you so much, but the life he led wasn’t one you wished to be welcomed into.

It was raining horribly one Monday night that you found yourself trying to get home from the job you took up as an hotelier, but you paid it little thought. Your mind was elsewhere…in another time and another place…as you stayed well hidden from the rain under your umbrella. However, you found yourself halted in your tracks at the sound of a brawl just down a nearby alleyway on your way home. Turning to gaze upon the scene was probably the worst thing you could have done, as upon doing so, you found that the rain had soon changed color…it had changed to the color of red.

Blood.

That is what it was…and the man looming over the dead body, which was stabbed horribly by some sword you could just see glistening in the lamplight, was staring at you intently and wide eyed as he was not expecting your presence. The elder gentleman standing in the intricate, leather clothing didn’t attack you. If anything, this brown haired male looked upon you as though waiting for you to make a move as you were now standing there with a bit of the poor, dead man’s blood marking a bit of your face and clothes.

“You…you made the rain bleed…” you said rather weakly, as you were tired and exhausted from lack of much food as trying to get what you needed for dinner was a daily struggle living on your own. Now this…this was enough to make you lose all energy in your legs and your umbrella fell out of your hand before you attempted to fall forwards—passing out.

 

 

 

You figured it all a dream. It all happened much too fast and in your delirious and weakened state, you didn’t think to really put two and two together that it was real until you found yourself coming back around. Eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room, you saw right away that where you were resting was not of your home. There was a bit of a bookshelf just over your head from what you could see and beside you was a small table with a tray…a tray that you noticed had two cups of something warm within them if the steam was any indication, and a plate with a bit of mushrooms, tomatoes, and plain bread.

Your brow wrinkled in confusion…where were you and how did you end up here?

“You’re awake,” beckoned a voice from beyond the foot of the bed, prompting your attention towards it quickly.

Eyes widening, you recognized him. He was the man from the night you blacked out. You could see him a bit better now with the aid of the light pouring in through the windows. He appeared to be an older man, roughly in his 40s, perhaps, and wore an outfit with designs that felt similar to what Emmett always wore. Was he actually another Assassin? “You…” you breathed out weakly, watching as he shifted across the room and made it towards the table that seemed purposely drug into that small bedroom space for the sake of food and drinks to be waiting.

“My name is Jacob,” the man answered, removing his leather glove he had on his right hand to put off to the side as the other remained with, what you recognized, as a hidden blade. “I didn’t mean for you to see that bit, love. You passed out all frightened like, and I had to act quickly to make sure you didn’t smack that head of yours on the ground.”

You nasally sighed, wishing you knew what to say. “I know what you are, but…” Instantly, you almost didn’t want to continue as this Jacob looked at you curiously and almost terrified, but you did so nonetheless. “S-Sorry…I once…dated an Assassin…so I know what you are…”

“So I don’t need to explain myself?” Jacob asked, prompting you to nod your head. He sighed his relief in that matter, moving his attention to the teacups. “Brilliant.” With the cup coming closer towards you, you saw that it was indeed just tea. “Care for something to drink? You passed out from fright, perhaps, but I also wonder if lack of food and drink is involved.”

Hand to your face, you nodded slowly. “Sorry…that man I was dating, it was…some weeks ago that I left him, but it has been a struggle to remain on my feet since then.”

“I can imagine why you did,” Jacob murmured almost as if from experience as he moved the pillow your head was previously upon (as he whispered for you to move a bit so he could relocate it) and aided you in sitting in a more upright position. “Being married to or even dating an Assassin isn’t all that jolly, I’ve noticed.” With you sitting as you were, he offered you the cup. “Can you manage? Do you need me to hold it for you?”

You smiled feebly, nodding at his questions. “I promise, I am fine. The sight of such a thing was…was just new…I wasn’t expecting it, and it made my body collapse under itself, I imagine,” you answered, taking the teacup from Jacob to sip upon it graciously, letting the heat warm your cold body as the room wasn’t exactly warm given the chill of the winter.

“The bloke you dated must have been kind in sparing you details about such events,” Jacob commented, turning his attention to his own cup he had prepared for himself. “I apologize I didn’t show you the same kindness,” he said apologetically just upon the rim of his teacup before taking a small sip to energize himself for the morning.

You wanted to say his name, but Emmett always made sure Assassins remained in the darkness just out of safety reasons, and so you didn’t spare this Jacob the name of the man you once loved.  “(Y/N),” you said almost randomly, as the tea worked on bringing life back into your body. Jacob looked to you with a crease of his brow. “You offered me your name, and I know that’s a dangerous thing for you to do, so I was being kind and giving you mine.”

“It’s a lovely name,” Jacob complimented, blowing on his tea a bit further before taking another sip. “I also brought food in here in case you needed to eat.” He pointed to the food items you had noticed earlier. “I am a bit rubbish with cooking, so unless you want to eat something horribly burnt, this will have to suit you. I hope that is alright, (Y/N).”

“It is just fine; thank you,” you praised gently, trying to let the tea keep you warm still. “But…you cannot cook?”

Jacob chuckled at your curious question, taking to the food items to put a few onto a plate for you. “No, not since the day I drew breath. Trust me, I’ve tried many times, but it always comes out wrong.” When you appeared to be done with your tea, he asked for it mutely with his hand. “My sister joked I could probably burn water if I tried, and I suppose that cannot be far from the truth.”

You handed him the porcelain cup back before taking the plate with the assorted food items upon it with a mouthed ‘thank you’. “How sad,” you said honestly, taking to a few pieces of the tomato first he had cut up to have something in your empty stomach. “How do you even eat then?”

“Like this,” Jacob answered, shrugging his shoulders and taking a slice of bread to work on first. “Anything that doesn’t involve cooking is just better suited for me. I do still try when I can.”

You chewed your food first before finding an answer for him. “If you’d like, Jacob, I can cook something for you.”

The Assassin quickly shook his head at the thought. “You need to get your energy back first, (Y/N). Don’t worry about my old heart and health,” he chuckled.

“ _After_ I get my energy back,” you retorted with a single raise of your brow. “It is the least I can do for you offering to help me when I wasn’t doing so well.”

Jacob sighed through his nostrils as his mouth was full of the bread he was plucking away at. “I’ll consider it,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, trying to be polite with food in his mouth.

 

\--

 

It honestly didn’t take you long to find your feet again. All you needed was just a day’s rest and recovery to find yourself back up to speed. You woke up earlier than the Assassin, who was resting in the living room on the sofa to allow you space you needed from a stranger such as he. Blanket wrapped tightly about your body, as the mornings were still quite chilly, you could hear Jacob was sleeping soundly—he was snoring to the point you could hear him just near the kitchen area.

“Least he’s resting well,” you whispered quietly, looking over at the nearby cabinets and such where food was usually stored. Heading to them, you begin to work around the kitchen to unearth the food Jacob had in his possession. Bread and potatoes were easy to locate in the pantry while the eggs, bacon, and some milk were in the ice chest. You noticed the fire was still going, so that was good for the plan you had in mind given the layout of the home, and so you set to work…hoping to have his breakfast ready for him before Jacob was to wake.

Of course, as you started cooking the bacon and eggs, it was easy for the snoring to suddenly cease as Jacob had caught whiff of the smells now filling the air. “Mm…(Y/N)?” you heard him call from the other side of the wall that separated you two currently.

It was almost done anyway, so you weren’t that disappointed that he roused earlier than you had hoped. “Yes, I am in the kitchen, Jacob,” you responded over your shoulder, removing the bacon and eggs as you needed to put on the plates next to the baked bread, heated potatoes, and glasses of milk. _That should do it_ , you thought, taking the tray and heading to the living room where Jacob was still lying down much to your delight to put the food down before the Assassin on the round table before the sofa.

Jacob looked down at the freshly prepared food and then back to you with a curious gaze upon his old features.

Hands folded before your gown, you bowed to him slightly. “I hope you don’t mind. I just found the food and thought to help you with breakfast.”

Again, the Assassin was quiet as he looked down at the meal as if uncertain of what to do with it. His hazel eyes quickly shifted to the bread and bottle of jam, and Jacob tilted his head out of interest. “You baked the bread too?”

You nodded, moving a loose strand of hair out of your sight. “I saw you had some jam as well, so I brought it in here in case you wanted to put that on it,” you answered, pointing to the jar of jam nearby the bread. “It is obvious you never used it, but I guess putting jam on uncooked bread isn’t all that delightful.”

Jacob moved on the sofa to where he was sitting upright, his hair all messy and nearly falling into his face a bit, but he didn’t care to fix his appearance at that moment. “I’ve tried to cook bread before, but it always burns,” he admitted with a small laugh, reaching for the knife and fork near his plate to have a bite of the eggs first.

You sat opposite of him, allowing Jacob to savor the food he had probably gone so long without having it taste of charcoal. “Well?” you asked, hands holding onto one another tightly in anxious wait for his response.

A smile appeared upon Jacob’s face, prompting more wrinkles to form from the corners of his mouth. “It’s delicious,” he answered finally, reaching for the glass of milk you had poured for him to wash it down with. “Thank you, (Y/N). This wasn’t necessary of you, but it was awful kind.”

You relaxed and smiled at his words before moving to your own plate to eat as well. “I wanted to do it, Jacob. As I said, it was the least I could do for you housing me for a night or so till I found my feet.”

As Jacob continued to eat his breakfast, he took note of the smaller portions you had given yourself with a wrinkle of his brow. “Why so little food, (Y/N)? It may be my food, but you are allowed to help yourself if you’re going to go through the trouble of feeding me.”

Waving the accusation away, you finished chewing the bread before answering. “Honestly…I am not that hungry as of late. My emotions feed me the most after leaving the man I loved as I did…”

“Were you happy with him?” Jacob asked honestly, resting his arms on his thighs as he let the food settle for a moment. He apparently was just happy to actually eat something that was freshly made and willing to savor every moment of it he could.

“You ask me such a hard question, Jacob,” you responded in a near whisper, lowering the bread to the plate once more as it seemed you lacked the energy to eat it further. “I did, but…it was just…complicated.”

Jacob hummed and a smile flickered upon his features as if to sympathize with that comment. “Had an ex-wife like you, so believe me…I understand and have felt that lad’s pain as well as know my ex-wife’s pain.”

Your searched the Assassin’s face eagerly. “And?”

“The boy will heal,” Jacob whispered on the rim of his milk glass before taking a drink and setting it off to the side on the tray. “It will hurt him as much as it is hurting you, but the best thing you can do for yourselves is move on. There’s that old saying: If you love something, set it free, and if it was meant to be, it will return to you.”

You tried to find comfort in that, smiling all the same at his words. “Fatherly advice then, hu?”

Jacob recoiled jokingly at your response. “Apparently old enough to bend you over my knee and spank you, I guess,” he joked in return. “Don’t tempt me, as we’ve not even properly gotten to know one another yet.”

A small laugh escaped your lips as you nodded, picking at the bread once more as your emotions were now boiling in the pit of your stomach.

The Assassin watched you closely, finishing off his eggs before taking the nearby napkin to wipe the crumbs and such from his beard as he thought on what to do. “You can cook, but you hardly take care of yourself as you are, (Y/N),” Jacob began, causing you to look to the elder Assassin. “I can’t cook, and I can hardly take care of myself as I am…” He paused then, clearing his sinuses before pointing towards you. “If you’d like, you can stay here for a bit till you find your feet.”

“But I—!”

Jacob raised his hand to halt your worried words. “It won’t be any trouble, and the way you can pay me back is just to cook for me, if you feel that is necessary payment.”

“I don’t have any money to spend on food like this, Jacob,” you admitted humbly, retreating slightly in worry of his response.

“I can give you the money, (Y/N). It’s no trouble.”

“And you will be gone most of the day and night?” you asked with worry, as Emmett always did the same thing.

“Most times,” he answered, pulling apart the potato next though jerking his hand back slightly with a hiss as Jacob realized it was still a bit hot to touch. “But, I will be sure to tell you when that may be.” To cool his heated fingers, you watched as he placed them in his mouth with a muffled hum.

“I just don’t want to waste food I buy for you,” you explained in your defense. “It is so hard to eat during these rough times…I wouldn’t want to waste your money…”

“Dinners, breakfasts, and lunches will possibly be missed on my account, (Y/N), but there is no rest for the wicked,” Jacob joked in terms of his line of work. Digging his fork and knife into the potato he was focusing on, he let it breathe a bit in hopes of it cooling faster. “I cannot time when my target may make his or her move; however, I will be sure to give you an idea of whether or not I will be home.” Pointing a fork at you, he continued as his brow rose, adding more lines to his forehead. “Even if I don’t make it, you cook for yourself and eat now—you understand?”

It felt like a father’s lecture. Your hands folded to your lap, you nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

And with that said, you did what you could in terms of enjoying the breakfast you made for the both of you; however, you couldn’t shake a small, nagging feeling that the man felt familiar…as though you had known him somewhere else before.

 

\--

 

Jacob wasn’t joking when he said there would be odd times he’d need to leave to take care of things. Even in the middle of the night he would end up leaving without a trace and only a letter to be found by him. In the end, you did find relief in that—that he was willing to grant you a window of a chance of when things may clear and he could return.

As the days continued, you found yourself still struggling to eat as you needed. Emotions filled your belly more than a desire for food, but even when you cooked, Jacob either leaned over your shoulder to watch you or try to entice you into making a bit more.

“There’s no point in making more if it goes to waste, Jacob,” you reminded him one evening as you were cutting apart the bread needed for dinner.

“There is if you’re too stubborn to eat proper like, (Y/N),” the Assassin jokingly chastised, eyeing you closely perhaps in a mixture of reasons as you did want the man to learn how to cook on his own should you leave.

You sighed all the same at his words, as the images and times spent with Emmett haunted you. No thanks to being distracted, you didn’t quite pay attention to where the knife was going to land and nicked your finger in its passing to the cutting board. Hissing in dismay, Jacob was quick to react as he pulled your hand away from the knife and bread to notice the cut, which began to bleed eagerly. “Sorry,” you apologized, flinching as the cold air assaulted your wound. “I wasn’t-I wasn’t paying attention…!”

“I would think someone such as you would do better at paying attention when in the kitchen,” Jacob joked. You assumed he would grab a towel or something to clean it with, but instead, the Assassin moved your finger to his mouth to try and be rid of the blood that way.

You were about to counter his comment when you felt your finger grace the warmth of his breath. You hardly flinched when the saliva teased the open wound and his tongue carefully maneuvered about the digit. Heart beating wildly at the action, you struggled to even find the proper words to spare him as your face flushed with excitement. He was looking at you and hardly doing his best in hiding that cocky smile of his…so it was obvious he had an agenda in mind.

When your finger was finally removed from his mouth, you ignored the small bits of blood trying to trail from the wound as you moved then to kiss him eagerly without thought. He had been kind in putting up with you and even housing you with your emotions a wreck, and as much older as he was to you in comparison, you couldn’t help but find yourself falling for him.

Jacob was nearly caught off guard, as you felt him almost stumble backwards from your lunge upon him, but the Assassin caught himself on the ball of his left foot and responded in kind with his mouth eagerly dancing upon yours to taste of what he was in desperate need of having gone so long without it. As the heated dance between you two continued, Jacob pulled back slowly with his old eyes lidded curiously down upon you. “Are you sure you want this, (Y/N)?” he asked, teasing the thought of more with his finger playing with the neckline of your clothing, that same finger toying upon the realm of your breasts in passing.

“You are a bit older than me…old enough to be a father, really, but it doesn’t deter me,” you admitted, hands dangerously migrating to his belt to toy with it a bit as if to ask without words if it would be alright to remove it.

“Well, we don’t have to worry of anything burning,” Jacob admitted, his voice labored in the thoughts of what was to come. “So…” Here, he pushed you down to your knees as your hands remained upon his decorative belt. “Get to work and start sucking daddy off. I will feed you one way or another, (Y/N).”

Face flushed at the thought, you started to eagerly work away at the articles of clothing that were in your way to expose his cock underneath. Inhaling sharply, you noticed he was already partially erect but needed further encouragement all the same. Grabbing at the base of his manhood, you started to lick and tease the head in a desire to get to know him better and what you would be up against. Emmett was too big to deep throat, and it was starting to look as though this man would be the same. However, with it hardly at full growth, it was easy to take all of it into your mouth and throat in the beginning.

As you worked on him, Jacob moved over you and began to maneuver your pants off of your body after having made quick work of your belt in place. His hands trailing over your ass, you tensed at the foreboding thought of what was to come as he was rubbing your right cheek in small circles. His hand pulled back, and you felt it then—his palm made harsh contact with your skin in a means to spank you.

You released a muffled cry while your hands held desperately onto his hips to keep yourself anchored.

“What?” Jacob asked, grabbing at your underwear then to pull it together and move it upward to where it was restricting and rubbing against your clit and the lips of your entrance. “Don’t like it when daddy spanks you, eh?”

You could hardly answer—your lips were busy at the moment as saliva dribbled from the corners of your mouth and made its way down your chin and to the floor below in your paused state. It was a mixture of things, really. The pain was easily replaced seconds later with euphoria, so you could hardly say it wasn’t satisfactory. Another muffled cry erupted from your throat as you felt the pressure of your underwear press harder upon your entrance the harder he pulled.

When you didn’t find it within you to answer, you felt his hand retreat again and another loud smack came upon your abused buttocks seconds later.

It was there you were beginning to have a difficult time handling him. Pulling back quickly, you gasped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “F-Fuck…J-Jacob…!” you whimpered submissively, body trembling as you nearly desired more.

His hand went right for your throat, teasing the thought of choking you only to get you to look back up at the towering figure over you. “Come on, baby girl,” Jacob breathed hoarsely, his fingers moving to your agape mouth to trail his fingers upon your lower lip. “Keep sucking me...”

“Yes, daddy dearest,” you panted, eyes closed to taste of his wandering fingertips in passing before going back to his swollen cock to continue your actions. His erection was already well lubricated no thanks to your saliva drenching it prior, but it was still a challenge to put completely into your throat. _He’s too big…! I can’t do—!_

Your thoughts were halted as Jacob grabbed onto the back of your head and angled himself a bit better to try and entice more of his length into your throat. “Breathe deeply and steadily through your nose and relax your throat, (Y/N),” he ordered breathlessly, his body trembling in delight. “You can do it…!”

Doing as he suggested, you closed your eyes tightly and felt more of his length expand your esophagus. Before you knew it, your nose was buried within the curly mound of hair at the base of his cock and it was there you swallowed eagerly like you were taking large gulps of water to try and excite him into his climax.

Arching his back and thighs tensing in delight, the sweat from Jacob’s brow glistened in the candlelight as he came then—the warm release spraying into the depths of your throat to nearly gag you at how quickly it came forth. It was obvious in the eager spurts that he had been holding back for sometime. “S-Swallow it…!” he demanded through his clenched teeth as his hold upon you tightly. You did your best, though parts of his release did backfire and nearly choke you to the point it seeped through the corners of your mouth and marked his erection.

When you felt his hold upon you loosen, you pulled back eagerly with a gasp as though you were underwater for far too long and was finally getting air. “Y-You are…you are as big as the last man I was with, but…” You paused, wiping the corners of your mouth to try and be rid of the release a bit. “…I never deep throated him before.”

“The first, eh?” Jacob panted curiously in return. “Must have been new to sexual ideals then. I’ve had my fair share.”

It sounded like boasting, but you cared not to call him out on it as you looked upward to him then from where you were still kneeling. “Well…I am used to big boys,” you teased in return. You wanted to say he reminded you a lot about Emmett, but you weren’t sure if that would be an insult to him, so you kept the comment to yourself.

Jacob knelt down then, grabbing at your chin to get you to look at him. “I don’t believe I’ve repaid the favor, love.”

“B-But what about dinner?” you asked, turning to look at what was already prepped for cooking and such.

“It can wait. Like I said: nothing is going to burn,” he whispered with heated need, grabbing at you to remove your clothes with the aid of his hidden blade he still had on.

With your clothes removed and hanging open upon you so, Jacob picked you up and eagerly moved aside the assorted food items on the countertop nearby to place you in a sitting position. His arms on either side of where you sat, he began to kiss you heatedly once more, tasting of himself upon your breath no doubt in the process though not being deterred by it. Your hands to his cheeks, which were warm and wet from his actions, you tilted your head to accept his eager kisses that much better.

“Alright, my little princess,” he breathed upon your lips, his fingertips upon your jaw line, “do you want me inside of you this time?”

Looking into his hazel eyes, which were searching your expression for an answer, you thought about the idea before nodding without hesitation. Your mind was a foggy mess and was too clouded to even think about Emmett and what you left behind. “G-Give it to me…I want to feel you inside of me, daddy…!” you pleaded, grabbing at his trench coat he still had on to try and steer him to the idea like a steed that needed guidance in the matter.

Moving you closer to the edge to where he could reach you better, he distracted you further with a series of kisses as the head of his erection parted your lubricated lips and began to expand your tight entrance under its administrations. His arms moved about you as if to embrace you in a gentle hug while his thighs could be heard hitting the edge of the counter you were upon no thanks to each action made within you.

Your moans started as small whimpers, embracing him tightly in return as you let the heat and chill in the evening air clash together in that moment to excite your senses further. Perhaps the whimpering moans worried him a bit, for Jacob slowed slightly at one point and even asked if you were alright, prompting you to nod feverishly. “I-I’m fine…k-keep going…!”

His actions began to increase with every second. The thrusting, which started off so slow and well paced became erratic in time. The counter was quaking and it almost sounded as though it were going to break under Jacob’s administrations upon it and while it held firm, it didn’t stop the hanging utensils from being jostled from their place.

Embracing Jacob tightly, you cried out loudly as your climax began to build—replacing the empty and unwelcomed swelling in your belly for something better. Forehead buried against his shoulder, you whimpered loudly as your walls gave a warning squeeze to what was to come. “I-I’m gonna cum, d-daddy…!” you warned, fingers digging into his upper clothing he still had on to prepare yourself for the mounting sensation.

Turning to your warmed cheek, he kissed you several times there. “Cum for me then, baby girl…I want to feel it…!”

He paused then in his actions, and it hardly took much encouraging for you to relent. Biting your lower lip and remaining with your head lowered upon his shoulder, your climax erupted. Your walls squeezing down hard on the probing erection, it forced Jacob to respond at the tight fit, and he came once more within you. A series of cries escaping from your mouth, you moved your face then to bury within the nook of his neck—like a child just desiring to be cradled as your heels began to slowly rub up and down his lower back from where you had him straddled.

Jacob could be heard barricading a satisfied laugh in his throat as he rubbed your back as if to sooth a child that had been emotional and needed comfort. “Feel better, baby girl?” he asked with a cocky smile wrinkling the outer corners of his mouth once more.

“I-In ways,” you panted in return, stealing a kiss from his lips as you embraced the Assassin tightly.

 

 

Dinner went over well once you both were able to sit still and concentrate on it. As the both of you began to enjoy in the meal, you heard a subtle tapping on one of the windows. It prompted concern from you, but it merely alerted Jacob to his feet as he turned to the window in the kitchen to open it and allow, whatever was tapping, in.

“Ah, I was wondering when you would show,” he said to…something or someone.

You were expecting a person, you guess (regardless of the entrance), but when Jacob came around the corner, there was a black bird in his possession, carrying a piece of parchment in its long beak. “What is that…?” you asked, a bit taken back by the sight of a wild animal in the house.

“A bird, like any other,” Jacob answered, caressing the feathered chest of the creature with his index and middle finger. “It is a rook that I trained in my spare time to carry letters about London on my behalf.” Jacob took the letter from the bird before rewarding the creature with a few pieces of bread he had on his plate.

You watched the rook closely, covering your plate intently to be sure it didn’t try to wander over to steal anything you desired to eat. It seemed content to merely fluff its feathers and preen itself under the wings currently then bother to acknowledge you. “Who is the letter from?” you asked, trying to be respectful as your mouth was full of meat currently.

“My son,” Jacob answered looking it over curiously, his thumb and index finger rubbing together in idle thought.

Your back straightened. “You have a son?”

“I do,” he answered, pocketing the letter in his trench coat before digging for something else. “And like you, he is going through the same hardships, it seems.” Jacob found what he was looking for, and pulled out an old photograph that looked warn by time. Here, he passed it to you. “Was taken awhile ago, but that’s my boy.”

Taking the picture from Jacob, you unfolded it to get a better look. Even if there were a bit of creases in the photograph, you could recognize the face with ease and your heart nearly sank to the pit of your stomach at the sight.

Emmett…it looked like Emmett…he was even wearing that old top hat he refused to be without. “Jacob…what is your son’s name?” Even if the evidence was staring you in the face, you had to be sure of it.

“Emmett Frye,” Jacob answered without hesitation, pulling out a piece of paper that he could write a response on in the candlelight. “He is apparently having a rough time living alone out there in Westminster, so I am going to see if he wants to be here for a bit.” The sound of you dropping your fork caught Jacob’s attention and it was there he looked to you quickly. “Something wrong, love?”

Swallowing harshly, you shook your head to try and be rid of the nervousness that was nearly strangling you. “N-No, I am just fine!”

Jacob raised a single brow at your actions, his head partially lowered as he was trying to focus on writing back his son. “You sure?”

Again, you nodded, as you worried saying something might cause him to get further curious. When Jacob went to the letter, you swished the food about in your mouth nervously before swallowing it finally. _Great…just great…out of all the people in London…I find and sleep with Emmett’s father…!_


End file.
